To Abandon Me
by Ra Sadistic One
Summary: Set right after the final battle for the Shikon, which Naraku won. But who said he didn't get away without any injuries..? And what happens when he encounters Sesshoumaru..?
1. To Abandon Me

To Abandon Me

Naraku cringed as he was slammed against the sakura. "Onegai.. Not so hard..." His battered body was already bruised and bleeding from the final battle with Inu Yasha, and he wanted to survive this lovely encounter with Sesshoumaru.

"What was that my darling?" a sadistic smile was playing on his bloodstained lips.

"O-onegai, Master... not so hard..."

"Tell me," he paused to smile at his willing captive, "why I should go the least bit easy on you, my Hanyou..."

"Because, Master... should you not... your pet will not have energy enough to heal.." Naraku shivered violently with lust as Sesshoumaru sniffed then licked at his pulse. "I should hope it would please my Master that his pet would survive to serve him later..." Naraku diverted his eyes, staring at the ground, his neck still bare to the obviously aroused daiyoukai, in another show of submission.

Sesshoumaru was slightly puzzled by the ease of which Naraku had submitted to him, and the willingness.. but no matter. He now had a pet.. and a willing pet – that valued his life. A pet that lusted for him as much as he lusted for his new pet... "It would greatly please your Master to see his new favorite pet survive..."

Naraku didn't have much time to process being called Sesshoumaru's "new favorite pet" but knew it wasn't a bad thing before his shoulder was possessively bit by the inu youkai. He screamed as the fangs pierced his flesh violently, tearing through muscle and scraping bone. He screamed even louder, his back arching with the pain as Sesshoumaru drew back and nicked his lip with his fang, allowing a few drops of the precious blood to mix with the deep wound created by the possession mark.

Sesshoumaru smiled at the question in his pet's eyes. "It will make sure you heal. I wouldn't want my precious pet to die on me, now would I?"

"N-no.. Master... no dying on you..." It was then that the raven haired hanyou realized what he had gotten himself into, but it was far too late for mistakes, and his 'Master' was the only one he had actually yearned for, deep in his black heart.

With that, Sesshoumaru violently kissed his newest acquisition, slashing the torn clothing to ribbons, and smirked when the remains fell shamefully to the abused hanyou's ankles. He took the time to survey the damage his idiot brother and his 'friends' had done to his pet and frowned. He really would have to be careful with the hanyou... at least this once.

Naraku saw the frown on his silver haired angel's lips and paled. "What's wrong, Master? Do I displease you?"

"You do not displease me, Naraku... Lie on your stomach, my pet."

"Hai." He barely managed to whisper it as he attempted to do just that. A silent scream was on his lips as the deepest of the wounds on his back reopened.

Sesshoumaru was beginning to have a newfound respect for his pet. So much pain had been inflicted upon him and yet he had still won... _Until I got to him..._ he thought almost sadly. But then he noticed how bad the damage really was on Naraku's back, and paled slightly, glad that his lapse of emotion had gone unnoticed due to Naraku's current position.

He knew more of the wounds were going to reopen, no matter how gentle the Western Lord would decide to be –or not be– with him, and just feeling the clawed hand travel down his nude back... he could feel some fresh blood already. Tears stained his cheeks – he was in so much pain.. but he refused to cry out unless his Master instructed him to do so.. at least for now. "M-master... Will you leave me here when you are finished... or will you take me with you?"

Sesshoumaru felt something inside him snap at the pained whisper. Were he anyone else it would have broken, and he might have too, but he was not anyone else. "I will take you with me when we finish, my pet... I will make sure you heal as you should. And I refuse to let anyone try to touch what is now rightfully mine," he said in a small whisper with more emotion and tenderness than anyone was likely to ever hear from the stoic lord ever again.

So he had his answer. Sesshoumaru would take him with him. He really did belong to the Lord of the Western Lands now... but at least he had the completed Shikon no Tama. He was near the two things he wanted in life, and that made Naraku a happy hanyou. Not only that, but he was in for a brief reprieve from the pain he was in because of a pleasure filled ride.

He felt more than heard the inu youkai undress himself, and was surprised when he felt a hot, wet tongue licking at his entrance. He had come to the realization to not ever question his new Master, so he said nothing. But when he felt that velvety muscle push its way inside him, he could not suppress the small moan that fell from his bleeding lips.

"Moan for me, my pet. Do not hold yourself back."

That was all it took as the velvety hot appendage thrust deep inside him again, and he moaned shamelessly for his Master.

Sesshoumaru used the blood marring his pet's back to prepare himself, though he still wasn't sure why he cared so much. It's not like the hanyou wouldn't heal from any damage inflicted... He shrugged it off, moving his lips almost lovingly up the abused back until his body was draped completely over Naraku's. He laved at the back of his neck as he seated himself fully within the tight, hot body, his clawed hands closely grasping the slight hips.

"M-master..." His body quivered in an almost shock at the intensity of the pain shooting through him, up his spine, but what his body was shocked at, was the small promises of pleasure he could feel welling within him as well.

"Shh... only moans from you, my pet... you will be aflame with desire soon enough."

Naraku somehow managed a nod, much to the satisfaction of his Master. Said Master pulled nearly completely from him, then, pulling his hips off the ground, thrust back inside. He nearly cried at the feeling it created within him – those promises of pleasure had grown so much with such a simple movement.. and only one at that!

Sesshoumaru repeated this, only to hear a gorgeous moan from his pet. He repeated this until Naraku was nothing more than a moaning mass of pleasure under him. By a quick glance, he noted that most of the shallow wounds had healed and now only the deeper gashes remained. His pet was indeed strong. He thrust harder into the lithe body, making Naraku scream louder still.

"I want you to come for me, my pet..." He whispered it huskily in Naraku's ear, making the hanyou shudder and moan.

"H-hai, Master..." was his panted reply.

Another hard thrust was all it took to make his delectable pet scream his release to anyone who dared to be within earshot.

Closing his golden eyes, his back arched and his grip tightened on that perfect waist, Sesshoumaru had a silent scream on his moist, parted lips as he came hard inside Naraku. He affectionately nuzzled the back of his pet's neck in an extremely rare display of emotion as he pulled out before moving to clean himself and redress. He would bathe them both properly when they got to the castle.

"Can you walk?"

Naraku stared at the ground, shame evident in his posture. "N-no, Master... I–"

Sesshoumaru smirked. "Then I'll carry you. But don't worry, you will make up for it later..."

Naraku stared wide eyed at the inu youkai. What in seven hells had he gotten himself into this time...


	2. To Abandon Me Forever

To Abandon Me... Forever

Sesshoumaru had taken them to Naraku's castle, but the hanyou hadn't realized it because he had fallen asleep. How ironic. He had simply taken them there because it was closer. Well... that, and because it was devoid of annoying people. No one to question him. He smirked – he had just thought of the perfect way for his pet to make up for being unable to walk.

After easily finding Naraku's bedroom, he set the hanyou down gently to undress himself. When that task was accomplished, he picked up his still sleeping pet, and ventured down a corridor to the indoor hot springs. The hanyou was obviously as particular about that as he was... It made him smirk.

He walked in until he was about waist deep in the soothing water, then dropped the sleeping hanyou with a splash, rudely awakening him. "Time to wake up, my pet. Time to make up for not walking here.."

Naraku just stared at Sesshoumaru at first, plain shock at being in _his_ hot springs on his face. Then he understood. His castle was much closer... the Western Lord's was days away... And there were no people here. Then he remembered his place and almost winced. "What can I do for you, my Master?"

"First, I want you to bathe me. Then you may bathe yourself. When you have finished, you should cook us a light meal." He expounded at the confused look in Naraku's eyes – neither ate much because they didn't have to. "It will help both of us regain much needed energy much faster. When you have finished that, I will be waiting for you in your bedchamber."

Naraku nodded for what else could he do? The Western Lord was at least right about food and energy... "Hai..." He looked around for some cloth with which he could wash away the dirt and blood that was covering good portions of the beautiful Lord's porcelain skin. Sometimes he really hated himself...

"Damnit..." He cursed rather loudly when he spotted the cloth he had been looking for at the bottom of the spring in the deepest sink hole as well. He could feel Sesshoumaru's amused smirking at his back. Sighing softly he gave in completely to what he knew was ahead – he knew there was nothing he could do to stop it, and with that, he kicked his feet gently from the bottom of the sandy surface and gracefully made his way to get the cloth. He may as well give his Master a show, right?

Sesshoumaru smiled that smirking amused smile of his as his pet dove under the still surface of the water. But my, did Naraku have the flawless body, even when it was marred by battle! Oh, the fun he would have with his pet... Perhaps even give him a reward? Yes.. a reward for his little show.. Sesshoumaru's eyes glinted for a moment, reflecting on the raw perfection of Naraku's body when it was devoid of clothing. His smile widened as just then said hanyou broke the surface of the water and turned to him, making his way back.

"I have decided to give you a little reward, Naraku... I hope you enjoy it..." he whispered seductively, knowing it would affect his pet. "But you have to come here first..."

Naraku almost moaned at the tone Sesshoumaru was using. Almost. Then did as he was bid, cloth in hand. He mentally cursed himself, it was starting to get to him. When he got to his Master, Sesshoumaru whispered in his ear, "Before you do anything," here the inu youkai trailed his clawed hands up Naraku's thighs, "I want you to wash my back." He punctuated the rest of his words with small circles that moved a little higher up and a little closer to the sensitive spot on his inner thigh. Naraku was almost panicking mentally at this point, quite literally not having a clue as to what the inu was up to – yet.

Sesshoumaru turned around slowly after that and rubbed his back sensually against Naraku's chest before pulling away. "My back, my darling pet..."

"H-hai.." was the just managed to get stuttered out answer.

Naraku didn't know what to do... Every time he touched that damned cloth to Sesshoumaru's back to wash it clean.. every damned time.. that inu youkai would moan. He didn't know if it was purely to get to him, or if there was anything in his touch that his Master liked at all. It was annoying. It was pissing him off beyond anything even Inu Yasha did. It was driving him insane. And Kami-sama was it turning him on. He was agitated beyond belief... Why did this damned inu have to moan at him? Was life so cruel? So it seemed... And it seemed he was doomed to be tormented until he... shit.. This was his "reward" wasn't it? _Damnable inu..._ _So this reward of yours was to turn me on.. and leave me like this until later... So cruel... So utterly cruel... Sesshoumaru... you are undeniably just like me..._ His last thought actually made Naraku smile.

They both continued like that. Sometimes Naraku would get even more confused by Sesshoumaru and his doing all the while he had to bathe the Western Lord. But the one thing that left Naraku dazed and speechless was the last thing Sesshoumaru did after he had finished bathing him. The inu ran his hands down his back, stopping firmly on his ass as he leaned in to trace his lips with his tongue before kissing him rather passionately, then abruptly leaving.

It was all Naraku could do to stand still. _Bathe.. just bathe.. cook.. and get my ass down the hall..._ He released a shaky breath he didn't realize he was holding when the youkai lord was finally gone from sight.

He stared down at himself. "Like all seven hells I can bathe... at least I am clean enough from everything..." Naraku shivered slightly just thinking back on what that "everything" was, then made his way out – he still had a light dinner to cook.

He made his way through the shallow water and gently toweled off his limbs before quickly walking down to the kitchen area. _Rice and fish. That should work... light meal.. and relatively fast to cook..._

With that in mind, he found the small cabinet kept locked with a few nicer foods, some jasmine rice included. Stoking the ever present embers of the fire, Naraku started boiling the water for the rice, then went to work on finding edible and half way decent fish. He knew if he wouldn't eat just anything, then there was no way in seven hells Sesshoumaru would either. He started a new open cooking fire for the fish mid-search, and put the rice in a pot to cook.

The wound on his back did not want to heal properly, nor did it want to stay closed. Naraku groaned softly as it opened anew as he reached for the dried fish he had been searching for. He cursed slightly – it was the only wound that still had not healed, at least healed over. Internally was a different matter... But this one would just not stay closed. And that was never a good thing. Fresh blood slowly oozed from the edges of the deep gash as he still had yet to untwist his body.

Naraku winced as he moved to placed two dried fish over the open flames, allowing them to bake. He slowly moved to the pot with the rice, stirring it gently – it was almost done.

His eyes closed at the delicate feel of the single droplet of blood trailing ever so slowly down his back, just moving a fraction every time he moved. It was down almost near the small in his back at this point, and soon to be joined by a second drop on his back by the feel of his wound.

He moved back to the fish, turning them over to let the other side cook. No good in having half cooked fish. Since he's cooking, he may as well do it properly. _Besides... I'm in enough pain as it is to get some "punishment" for not cooking a meal right..._ Naraku sighed softly at both his statement and the traveling blood droplet. It was precariously sitting at the top of the curve of his ass as he conveniently still had no clothing on.

Said droplet fell softly over the curve of his ass as he moved the rice from the pot to a dish and put it on a tray next to a water skin. It was almost to his thigh by the time he had finished with the fish and put out the second fire. The second had joined the first, and they were both down his thigh when he greeted Sesshoumaru with the tray and a soft limp. He didn't even notice the guilt in those amber eyes because his concentration was solely on ignoring all pain, showing as little of said pain as possible, and trying to forget the blood on the back of his thigh because of his still open wound.

When he did look up, Naraku noticed the concern, and swore he saw a twinge of guilt before it was hidden away. The tray was safely put on the floor on the opposite side of the bed before Sesshoumaru had him on his stomach on the bed. "M-master?" He was still tired from all the fighting – his wounds were taking their toll on his body and his energy.

"Shh..." Sesshoumaru whispered softly, kneeling behind Naraku. He gently began licking up the small trail of blood along the back of his pet's thigh, up across his ass, and along the small of his back. When he actually reached the wound itself he made sure to go slowly, and that his saliva was deep in the wound itself so that it would thoroughly heal. His hands softly kneaded at Naraku's hips and ass as he worked his tongue inside the slowly healing wound.

Naraku's eyes widened as he felt Sesshoumaru's tongue deftly slide inside the wound, an odd numbing, tingling sensation following the path of the appendage. No one had ever cared for him like the Western Lord was doing. No one had ever thought twice when he was injured. Perhaps he really _did_ care what happened to him, like he said. It would be a first, but he could be content with that.

When he was satisfied with his work he cut some of the fish, and, putting it with the rice, set it in front of Naraku, telling him it would be wiser for him to stay as he was for a while until it had completely healed – not just surface healed. He took the rest of the food that Naraku had prepared, silently proud when he saw the brief smile on the kumo's face at the action. The rest of the short meal was spent in comfortable silence before the dishes were placed back on the tray next to the bedside.

As he lay there, he couldn't help but drift off into a light sleep, soft hands on his back and sides gently massaging and guiding him there. _So soft..._

Tender lapping at the mark on his shoulder is what woke him, making him moan softly and nuzzle his head into the bundle of sheets he was using as a pillow. Naraku blinked groggily, turning his head to the side to rest in his little pillow to allow Sesshoumaru better access. As much as he hated to admit, his neck was one of his weakest spots... and this... _was_ rather... pleasant...

At first he had reasoned –or tried to– with the Western Lord for his life. There was no way he could have survived a fight against Sesshoumaru after such a narrow defeat against Inu Yasha... especially when his own incarnations turned against him. But Sesshoumaru was different... and apparently had other intentions in mind. And now everyone was dead. He had accomplished all of his goals...

Naraku gasped, softly but sharply as a warm, deft tongue caressing the skin of his back brought him from his musings.

He had never been happy before – to any extent. This realization hit him as that velvety tongue slid lower down his back, softly parting his cheeks, exposing him. It occurred to him that he never was given any chance to be... he was never allowed to be... but, perhaps... that's what this was? He didn't really care – it was close enough, either way.

"Please.." It was whispered, as if on his soul – had he one, some may say.

The youkai over him paused, as if to say, "Why?" and a stillness hung in the air, if only for a moments pause in waiting for the answer.

"..To make me whole..." Naraku looked down again, staring into his little makeshift pillow. "...To abandon me... Forever..."

Sesshoumaru stared down at him. Why not? They were the only ones left... and if his brother somehow survived, he would be sure to kill him. No more games. _No more games..._ He was sure that somehow, Naraku would not leave his side. He slowly worked two of his fingers inside, almost smiling at the soft, heated moans each movement brought forth from Naraku.

Satisfied, he pulled Naraku's hips up, off the bed. Positioning himself, he thrust completely inside, relishing the deep, throaty scream that Naraku gave. Hardly waiting more than a few seconds, he pulled back, then repeated the action. Over.. and over...

The screams of pain turned to those of pained pleasure. Soon after that all pain was just a hazy line in Naraku's mind, so blurred together that it was all a source of pleasure. All he could do was beg for more with each arch of his back, each sweetly tortured moan of pleasure, each scream of wanton abandon... wanting that perfect completion that only Sesshoumaru had shown him. His master.. his lover... The only one to ever get the best of him no matter the situation...

A tweak of his nipple left him crying out the name of his master, though it ended painfully as fangs pierced his shoulder again as said master found completion in him.

Pulling out, Sesshoumaru flipped them over. He could only stare into Naraku's eyes... and Naraku could only gaze back. They were locked in a staring match and no one was winning – a simple stale mate. But even so, they seemed to be nearing, and they were. It ended in a kiss. A passionate kiss... that led to the start of a long, sleepless night.


End file.
